


Poems for Jack

by YourPalYourBuddy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (but y'all knew this so), (it's not that angsty it's short but still), Love Poems, M/M, Mild Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/pseuds/YourPalYourBuddy
Summary: i.you are like a poorly baked pie:burnt and sourand too cold at the center.__________________________________An imagining of Bitty's relationship with Jack through frosh and sophomore year if he was a poet instead. Zimbits, short and sweet.





	Poems for Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pertainstothesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pertainstothesea/gifts).



> This is Marina's fault.

Jack

 

_ i. _

you are like a poorly baked pie:

burnt and sour 

and too cold at the center.

 

 

_ ii. _

if you don’t want me here

don’t worry, I know;

 

something in

your eyes when you see me

your voice when you say my name

the way you tense

when I get on the ice.

 

 

_ iii. _

MawMaw says, “don’t overwork

the dough, let it take its time,

it will rise on its own when it’s ready.”

 

funny 

 

with dough you have some idea

of the timeline,

but I can’t set my watch for

this.

 

 

_ iv. _

boy

are you insane

4 AM is for sleep and sleep only

why do you work harder than god

you already look

better than

him.

 

 

_ v. _

you passed to me in practice. 

(!)

 

 

_ vi. _

“eat more protein”

is the jock way of saying

“have a good summer.”

 

(Ransom, Holster, all of them

would chirp us up and down 

to Georgia and back

if they heard you.)

 

 

_ vii. _

I’ll pick up the check at Annie’s 

if you stop waking me up for checking,

you menace,

I have an 8AM.

 

 

_ viii. _

sometimes I wonder—

 

I have a feeling, now and then,

that maybe I’m seeing you

see me in a different way— 

 

sometimes I wonder—

 

 

_ix._

kegsters are a mistake.

 

 

_ x. _

sometimes it feels as though all I am is

skate 

class 

cook 

bake

skate

bake

cook

class

trying not to think about

you you you youyouyou

 

 

_ xi. _

you decided on Providence.

I am trying to tell 

my heart

that it is okay to calm down

but it is not listening.

 

 

_ xii. _

MawMaw says “peaches 

you have to squeeze

before you know they’re ripe,

let them take their time,

don’t grip them too hard.”

 

funny

 

how do I stop from imagining

what you taste like

with peach juice on your lips

 

how do I squeeze

that feeling away

 

 

_ xiii. _

boy

are you insane

it’s 4 AM and freezing out

 

(what I mean is)

(thanks for the jacket)

 

 

_ xiv. _

you’re in my mind

sprinkled in powdered sugar;

 

can you tell 

when I look at you

that you’re all I want to hold onto?

 

 

_~~ xv. ~~ _

~~ you graduate today. ~~

_ xv. _

you kissed me today

(!)

 

 

_ xvi. _

if you want me here

don’t worry, I know;

 

something in

your eyes when you see me

your voice when you say my name

the way you breathe easy

when you take my hand.

 

 

_ xvii. _

my love you 

are mixed berry pie 

my love you 

pop and snap on my skin 

my love you 

flood sweet over my tongue

 

 

_ xviii. _

I kissed you today.

if you’ll let me I’d like 

to do it again tomorrow too

 

(and, oh!)

(you said you will)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poetry (not to mention love poetry) in ages, please be kind
> 
> Marina left some tags on [this post](http://thewritingninja.tumblr.com/post/177671588001/sydwritesstuff-my-love-he-is-mixed-berry-pie-my) and got me thinking, so here is the 30 min filler of that suggestion, I'm gonna try to do a better one at some point I just felt like doing Something and Here We Are
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [come say hi :)](ivecarvedawoodenheart.tumblr.com)


End file.
